The Princess, the knight, and the dragon
by HeartBreakerDragon
Summary: Once upon a time, their was a kind princess who's beauty was unrivaled so her parents sent her to a hidden place at the age of five with a wizard and his young student to be her own personal guard. The two grow up together starting as friends but soon love beings to bloom, but the guard has a secret he does not wish for the princess to find out till troubles forces him too.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy tell me a bedtime story!"

"Alright, what would you like to hear?"

"I want to hear a story about where the knight saves a princess from a vicious dragon, and they fall in love."

"Hm… How about I tell you about how a dragon saves the princess from a greedy knight, and they fall in love."

"Oh? That sounds interesting… tell me that!"

"Alright, hm… where to start… Ah… let's start at the beginning… the very beginning."

Once upon a time.

In a kingdom far away, was borned a beautiful princess born on a perfect spring day. She was born with light petal pink hair and ocean teal eyes, this little beauty was named Fluttershy. She was blessed unrivaled beauty and would be the kindest in all the land.

Seeing how pretty and kind their daughter at such a young age, the king and queen grew worried that many would go after their daughter for her beauty and miss use her kindness.

So they called upon their wisest wizard for advice, he said at the age of five he will take the princess to a hidden abandoned castle. He also said that he will need the strongest young boy between the ages of 5 and 10 to become her loyal guard for the rest of their lives.

So the search commenced to find such a boy to become the now two year old princess.

One day as the wizard was out getting ingredients for a potion he saw circle of people, he heard the yelling and grunts of a fight. Curious, the wizard approached the crowd, he slipped through to the front startled at what he was seeing.

A muscled boy of 18 was fighting a little boy that looked to be the age of 7, and the younger didn't have a scratch on him while the older was bruised and tired.

The wizard heard cheers for the older boy but none for the younger, one line caught his interest, " Come on Bruce! Don't let the weird orphan beat you!"

The wizard looked at the young orphan's features, The top of his head was pure white hair while at the base of his neck was dark brown hair close to being black. His skin was a nice shade of tan not to light not, to dark. His eyes were the most intriguing, under white eyebrows were yellow irises and red pupils, sending a cold shiver go down the wizard's back. "He is the one." he murmured to himself.

Bruce, though out of breath, charged at the orphan boy, the younger took pointed his palms up and drew them to his sides. Seeing the defencive pose the boy was taking the wizard stepped into the makeshift arena, putting his staff out hit the charge in the chest knocking the air out of him knocking onto his bum.

Bruce, glared up at the wizard "What was that for old man!?"

"That was to save your life, you moron!" Pointing his staff at the strange boy who was getting out of his defencive pose but kept a stern cold look. "The pose he was taking was one to kill a vulnerable charging opponent. So I suggest you leave or I'll let this boy kill you."

Bruce gulped, looking at the cold face little boy, who cracked his knuckles, "I think I'm good!" The elder boy and crowd scurried off.

Huffing, the boy crossed his arms, "I didn't need your help old man."

"No… but he did, now what is your name?" The wizard said as he turned towards the strange boy.

"Don't have one, unless you count freak to be a name." The boy sneered as he said this.

The wizard sighed, " No that just won't do… how about I give you a name if you could do something for me."

Raising a brow, the boy tilted his head, "Alright, shot."

"I will like to take you under my wing to become the guard of the young princess in three years, you'll also have a shelter and food." The wizard said as he stroke his beard.

The boy's eyes flashed with fascination and excitement, "You got yourself a deal old man!"

"Good… now you shall be called… Discord." He said as he turned around towards the castle.

"Discord? I like the sound of that." The boy as he strode after the wizard. "What's your name old man?"

"Piers, please call me Piers not old man." The wizard huffed.

Crossing his arms behind his head, the 7 year old laughed, "Whatever you say old man."


	2. Chapter 2

Three years passed by like a leaf in the breeze, Piers trained discord in the art of magic, the head of the guards of the kingdom taught him the art of weaponry, and the queen was kind enough to teach Discord how to read and write.

Through the three years the boy only saw the princess once and that was when he was taking in to pledge his loyalty to her. Sometimes he saw snippets of her and vice verse, he was too busy training and her being a child.

It was the day before they left to the abandoned castle, it was time for Discord's last 'lesson'.

"Discord, how far will you go to protect the princess?"

"I'll sacrifice my life for her if I have too."

"Good, now remember Discord this spell could hurt you."

"I do not care Piers, if it makes keeping Princess Fluttershy safe easier then I do not care."

"Alright boy, hold still." Piers started to mumble a enchantment, he then waved his staff towards Discord. Light enveloped the 10 year old's body, at first he showed no reaction but all too soon he screamed towards the heavens as he began to change.

You could hear bones popping as he grew 2 inches taller and getting slightly more defined muscle, his hair became spiked as for his teeth they sharpened, one tooth grew longer than the others, his yellow iris grew and grew until there was no more white, his red pupils slitted like a cats.

After the transformation was done, Discord fell to his knees huffing trying to catch his breath.

"Come on boy, you've been through worse now let's get the princess we don't want to get there at night now do we."

"No… sir…"

When they made it to the princess's room the young girl was waiting outside it with some bags of her belongings.

The little girl stared up at Discord, fascinated on his looks, he quirked his eyebrow, "is there something on my face princess?"

The princess giggled, "No, you're interesting looking."

Discord gave her a small smile, "Aren't you cute."

Piers kneeled in front of the girl, "This boy is your personal loyal guard."

"Really?" She looked up at Discord with wide eyes.

Discord bowed,"I'm at your services mi lady."

"Oh! Cute and nice! Awesome!" The little girl giggled.

Discord face grew red at her compliment, 'this little girl is too cute for her own good', Discord winked and smirked, humoring the little girl, "And you too, Princess."

The princess blush, growing shy, "Thank you"

"Come along you two, I have the luggage so let's go!" Piers said down the hall surrounded by floating bags.

Discord was about to walk down the hall towards his teacher but a tug on his sleeve stopped him. Looking down he saw big puppy eyes staring back at him, "Yes, your majesty?"

The little girl raised her arms into the air, beaming, "Piggy back!"

Discord smiled at her cuteness, he crouched down, back facing her, "Get on cutie."

The girl blushed as she got onto the boy's back, getting up he began to walk seeming like the extra weight didn't effect him. Seeing this the girl whispered, "Strong too?"

"Yes, I'm very strong that's why I'm your guard."

"But you so young…"

"Just means I'm special."

She smiled brightly as she squeezed him a little more to show she's hugging him, "You best guard ever."

"And you best princess ever, cutey."

The girl pouted,"It's fluttershy."

"I know that cutey… is alright if I call you shy?"

Fluttershy smiled softly, "Sure!"

"Well shy, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Yeah!"


	3. Chapter 3

Life at the hidden castle has been going fine.

The first year was… uneventful.

Since there was no use for a guard for the time being, Piers taught Discord how to cook. Piers was too busy making new spells and continuing the Princess's teaching to cook for her. So Discord was on cooking duty, it was only the three of them anyway so jobs were split up.

Discord cooked during the day and guard at night, Fluttershy was in lessons during the day and at night… she slept, Piers was her teacher during the day and at night he either was creating spells or potions, or keeping in contact with the king and queen through letters.

The second year was… unique.

Little Fluttershy, had saw how little sleep Discord was getting because of the bags under his eyes and demanded him to sleep. Discord argued that he must be awake at all times to protect her, but the princess was having none of it and forced him to sleep during the day only to wake for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She chose the day because he refused to sleep at night because of his night shift, so she let that one slide.

Wizard Piers just laugh at the two, saying they look like and old married couple.

This got the seven and twelve year old blushing and yelling at him saying they weren't a married couple. Which he just laughed at their antics and said 'maybe one day you two will get married.'

In Which made Discord stomp of red in the face, taking the opportunity to go sleep, and made the little girl cover her reddened face in embarrassment.

The rest of the year the three went back to their daily routes except for the princess to be the one cooking and the guard sleeping during the day.

Third year new things were learned

Discord found out he was a light sleeper so now he could sleep at night but still be alert. When he explained this to the princess she was confused on how that would work but she accepted it.

The princess learned that she was good at baking and that the nearby animals loved her. She realized animals liked her when she found a bunch at her window when she sang one day, I know so cliche, but it made her happy.

Discord and Piers also learned about her beautiful singing, it had put Discord in a daze and gave Piers an idea.

Piers approached the Fluttershy with the idea of using her singing as a way of doing magic. Fluttershy agreed to the interesting approach of doing magic, Discord was just happy to hear her voice more.

Fourth year, the princess grew suspicious

What would nine year old Fluttershy be suspicious about?

She was suspicious of Discord's behavior, train all day then disappear at night. She knew about the night shift and how he could sleep while still be on guard but it was weird how he leaves before the sun could disappear beyond the horizon. Sometime, when dinner was late and it was dark, he would join them and the wizard would take his food to him instead.

In the autumn and winter months she saw him barely.

She was getting really mad, she didn't like that her guard and friend was keeping a secret from her.

So one day, as he was about to go outside and not be heard for the of the night, she confronted him in the hall just as the sun was taking it's slow descent behind the mountains.

"Princess… is there something wrong for you to stop me from going out to do my night shift?"

"Yes! You are keeping a secret from me my friend!" She said pouting and growing red in the face for she was never good at being assertive.

"Is that so? And what secret may that be?" He said as a sweat drop built on his forehead.

"I don't know what it is yet but you're going to tell me right here and right now!" She said crossing her arms.

Discord strained a smile for her, "I think it is for the best that you didn't know."

"NO! You will tell me, friends tell each other their secrets!" She said stomping her foot as tears built up in her eyes.

Discord's face contorted with pain and anger, what he was going to say would hurt him more then it was going to hurt her, "I AM YOUR GUARD BEFORE I AM YOUR FRIEND! SO ME KEEPING THIS SECRET IS ME DOING MY JOB AND PROTECTING YOU, PRINCESS!"

She took a step back, gasping like she'd been slapped, she hasn't heard him call her princess in a long time so she let the tears fall down her cheeks.

Discord look down not wanting to see his dear friend cry, "I am sorry Fluttershy, I maybe your friend but I am also your guard before anything and what I'm doing is to protect you, I hope one day you'll understand."

He looked out the window, his face scrunched up, "But right now you are still too young to understand." And with a snap of his fingers he disappeared leaving the young girl to fall down to her knees to cry in the silence of the hallway.

Ever since that day the two's friendship was strained for a year, yes a year, till one day before Discord had to go outside for the night. He hugged her before she could leave the dining hall, "I am very sorry for hurting you shy but what I'm doing is for the best."

Fluttershy teared up and hugged him back, "I understand that people have their secrets, I just hope we can still be friends."

Discord pulled back swiping a stray hair behind her ear, "Of course we can still be friends." He soft kissed her forehead, "You're the only friend I have."

With that said he bid her goodnight before heading out the doors, the ten year old girl stood frozen with a flushed face as she stared at the doors her fifteen year old friend just left through. Finally Fluttershy moved her hand to her forehead where he had kissed her.

"He never did that before…" She put a hand on her chest, " What is this I feel?"


	4. Chapter 4

Seven years had past after that day, our 10 year old princess is now 17. and our loyal 15 year old guard is now 22.

It's been a weird six years for the two of them, they were both figuring out their feeling for the other. They had finally concluded that they had fallen in love with the other, but neither had the guts to tell the other, fearing that their love was unrequired.

Also when the princess had turned 13 is when many started to show up for her beauty or tried to steal her for wealth.

None succeeded fortunately, Discord made sure of that. Though right now, someone will try to take her heart because of her beauty.

It was a beautiful spring day, the guard and princess were on a flowered hill under a blooming willow tree. Discord leaned against the trunk of the tree, he looked calm as rested against it. Fluttershy was braiding flower crowns for a small family of white tail deer who laid with her in the swaying grass.

The peace was quickly destroyed when a voice broke through the meadow, the deer scurried away startled by the voice, the Princess stood up to see where the voice came from, Discord open an eye a crack to see what would transpire.

A male, who looked to be 18, ran up the hill, he was pale with blonde hair and blue eyes and seemed lanky from Discord's point of view.

The male stopped to catch his breath when he got in front of Fluttershy, when he caught his breath he spoke like rapid fire. "I've heard of the stories but I didn't think they would be true! I mean a hidden maiden that's beauty is beyond compare living in the abandoned castle! That's just crazy!"

He waved his arms animatedly towards the nervous princess, Discord growled at his words, "But here you are! And the stories could never describe the beauty in front of me!"

He grabbed Fluttershy's hands making her go stiff, freighted, "And now that I found you, I will like to ask if I could court-" He was cut off by a sword pointing at his throat.

"I will have to ask you sir to let go of her majesty." Discord growled and give the male a death glare.

The male slowly let go of the frozen girls hands and raised his hands in surrender. When she realized the male had let her go Fluttershy hid behind Discord and gripped his leather vest, peaking around the arm that wasn't raised.

Staring at the sword that was still at his throat, he gulped, "I had forgotten in the stories the maiden has an overprotective knight that is always at her side."

"Please do refrain yourself from calling me a knight for I am a guard, I don't save many lives I only protect one life." Discord sneered.

"I see well dear guard I will like you to lower your sword and let me ask your mistress if I may court her." The male let out a nervous laugh as the sword got closer to his skin as a growl rumbled from the angered guard.

Fluttershy spoke up from behind Discord with a small voice, "As I can see my guard does not trust you so I will have to dismiss you proposal dear sir."

"Why would you trust this man's actions dear maiden?" The male asked trying to see the hiding Princess but the sword stopped him from doing so.

"My mistress and I were raised together, sir, and I swore my allegiance to protect her, and all I see in your eyes is that all you want from her is for her to be your doll to show off. So I suggest you leave now or lose that pretty boy face of yours." Discord said as he stepped closer to blonde who backed away in fear.

"You know what, I think I'm good…" The male turned to run.

Discord rolled his eyes as he sheathed his sword, mumbling "Now where have I heard that phrase before."

As the male was about to go through the trees he turned his head and yelled, "SEE YA DOLL FACE!"

Discord muscle tensed and pupils stilted till the were almost too small to see, out stretched his arm behind himself then throw it forward and a bolt of lightning head towards the startled male who tried to get into the forest to hid from the electricity. But you know he didn't make it when you hear a yelp go through the forest starling the birds.

"HOW DARE that Scum call shy, DOLLFACE! DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK OR I'LL KEEP MY PROMISE OF DISFIGURING YOUR FACE!" Discord roared showing his sharp teeth.

Fluttershy giggled at Discord's antics, "Oh Dissy, I love it when you protect but your tactics do seem extreme at times."

Discord stood up straight when he realized he was hunched, mumbling he said "Bastard deserved it."

"Uh huh… sure." She said as she patted her dress, she stood up on her tippy toes and squeezed his cheeks with a hand. "You are just so tough aren't you, Dissy." She said in a baby voice.

Discord raised a brow and smirk, as he looked down at her, " Shy are you mocking me."

She beamed and patted his cheek, "Nope, just stating the obvious, tough guy." She turned around to head back to the castle but really she did that to hide her blush. 'I can't believe I did that! Go me!'

Discord's cheeks turned a shade of pink at what she said before a cheeky smile grew on his face, 'Ooooh, is that how you're gonna play, alright I'll play along.' He then ran after the Princess. "You don't know how tough I am your highness!"

A startle squeak fell from Fluttershy's lips as she was lifted up into strong arms. "And you don't even know how strong I am!" He slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and began walking without a care in the world towards the castle.

"DISCORD! Put me down at once!" She yelled as she softly hit him in the back no real threat in her voice.

"No can do your majesty, you're in time out right now." Discord smirked, though he did not realized his hand rested on her butt.

She was red as a tomato when she noticed where his hand ended up but she wasn't complaining.

When they made it back to the castle Piers yelled for them, Discord grabbed her hips and settled her feet onto the ground. That's when he noticed how frozen and red Fluttershy was, "Shy... are you alright?" He leaned down and put a hand on her forehead, putting their faces very close. "Are you unwell, my dear?"

Fluttershy squeaked and scurried away a few step covering her face, "I'm fine, Dissy! Just fine! Let's go see what Piers wants with us." With that said she sped down the hall to where Piers voice was coming from, leaving a very confused guard in the hall.

After his confusion passed he pouted and started walking the same direction. "Man, that was the perfect moment to kiss her.*le sigh*, oh well, maybe I should wait a little longer for the right moment."


	5. Chapter 5

What piers called them for that day was to tell them that he was going back to the kingdom.

"You're going back for how long?" Discord said as he watched his teacher pack up.

Sighing the old wizard look at his student with sad eyes, "I'm not coming back Discord. I'm needed at the castle and these old bones can only do one more trip, Discord."

Discord's eyes widened from hearing this before he thought rationally, "I see, I understand… I'm gonna miss you, old man."

Smiling sadly he added, "I'll see you guys in a couple years, the king and queen asked that you bring their daughter to them on her 21th birthday."

"I finally get to see my family again!" Fluttershy squealed.

"Yes, my dear, now have patience." The old wizard said as he patted her head.

"Oh! I know I'll get you some cookies for the road!" She said as she scurried out of the study.

"She is too pure for this world, please Discord, protect her." Piers said as he looked at the taller male.

Smiling Discord answered "I'll protect her with my life."

"Good." The wizard hugged Discord, making Discord hunch to hug him back.

Piers patted him on the back, murmured "Take care of yourself, my son."

Discord squeezed him softly, "I will, dad, now you do the same."

Backing up holding each other shoulders, "I will boy! You make it sound like something terrible will happen to me!"

Discord bursted out in laughter, "Of course not! You're the toughest old man I know!"

Piers slapped him on the shoulder, "Wait till you get my age boy! Then we'll see who laughing then!"

Fluttershy ran in with a bundle in her arms, "Piers! I have your cookies!"

"Ah, excellent! I love your cooking, I'm gonna miss it." Piers said as he place the bundle in a bag.

"Now I really should leave, can't keep the royal couple waiting!" He said as he made his bags float and follow him down the hall. As the Guard and maiden walked together after the wizard, Fluttershy elbowed him in the side. "So the tough guy has a soft spot."

Discord chuckled embarrassed as he scratched his cheek, " Heh, you saw that?"

"Yep, and it was sweet." Fluttershy said, smiley sweetly.

Discord crossed his arms behind his head, turning slightly pink, "Whatever…"

Fluttershy got in front of him and walked backwards with her arms clasped behind her back. " You put this tough guy act on but really you're a sweetheart."

Discord chuckled at her statement putting a finger to his lips, "Let's keep our little secret to ourselves ma'am, we don't want anyone outside our unit to know."

Putting a hand to her forehead she did a crude salute while marching backwards, "Ay ay Captain!"

Discord grabbed her hand sudden twirling her to his side, when the world stop spinning she realised that he's done that to stop her from running into a vase stand.

"Also, please do refine yourself from walking backwards, we do not want her highness to hurt herself, now do we?" He said as he held her at his side giving her a squeeze as the continued to follow the wizard.

"Y-yes, w-we don't w-want that." She stuttered.

"Good." He unwrapped his arms from around her, his hand lingering on hers.

They were at the entrance, they watched as Piers saddle up and waved him off, closing the giant doors, Discord told Fluttershy what he was craving for the night.

Dinner was cooked, served, and eaten before the sun reached it's final destination for the day, and off with Discord to go guard. Which, in a long while, sparked Fluttershy's interest so… she went outside when she knew he would be settled in for the night at his post.

Opening the giant door of the entrance without Discord's help was hard and hard to be silent. When first opening the door she saw him nowhere, so she went to the outer gate. What she saw startled a gasp from her, catching the ears of the one who startled her.

It lifted it's giant head off the ground staring down at her with yellow and red eyes that widened fraction. The creature was a dragon… a very furry grey dragon with feathered purple and blue wings, eagle claws for feet, a strip of dark brown hair went from it's head to the tuff of white hair on the tip of it's long slender tail. It had a green scale stomach, bushy white eyebrows and white goatee , and long antlers grew from it's head. So basically it looks like a western dragon mixed with an asian dragon the through in lot's of fur and feathered wings with bat underside.

The dragon stood looking frightened and began to back away from Fluttershy, seeing this she spoke up, "It's alright, don't be afraid I'm not gonna hurt you… heck I should be the scared one right now… but that's not the problem right now… just calm down."

The dragon's face scrunched in confusion and tilted its head, it's slitted pupils widened like a cats. In the princess's eyes it was the most adorable thing, "Aren't you just a cutey." She swore that the dragon's muzzle turned slightly red, she sat on the ground and patted the ground beside her, "Come sit, I won't bite."

The dragon hesitated before laying itself on the ground but since it was so big it basically wrapped itself around her. Taking this opportunity she leaned against the dragons furry body, the creature raised a brow but nothing else to show any rejections.

"You're so soft and warm.." Shy whispered but it went through no deaf ears, the dragon huffed as a answer.

"And you're so big… does Discord know you're here?" She asked as she cuddled into the dragon's side.

The dragon's eyes bugged before raising it's head, eyes closed and bowed head, it nodded looking ashamed.

Fluttershy face lit up in realization, "You're Discord's big secret!"

The dragon's eyes shifted to not look her in the face, "THAT'S SO COOL! WHY DIDN'T DISCORD TELL ME THAT HE HAD A PET DRAGON!?"

The dragon had a deadpan expression as he looked at the starry eyed girl, then it let out a sound that sounded like laughter.

The starry look on Fluttershy's face was replaced with a puffy cheek pout, "What are you laughing at?"

The dragon just shook its head and in nuzzled her, the girl giggled for the fur was tickling her. "Stop! That tickles!"

The dragon's lips stretched to show it was smiling before licking her from her collarbone to her forehead leaving the right of her face and neck covered in saliva.

Fluttershy laugh awkwardly as she wipe herself off, " Sweet but kinda gross."

The giant creature chuckled, before he nuzzled her to get up, when she was fully standing it push her towards the castle,"You really want to get rid of me that badly?" She gave the dragon puppy eyes.

The dragon rolled it's eye and nudged her again, "Are you telling me to go to bed?" She said tilting her head mimicking what the dragon had done earlier.

The dragon huffed and gave a curt nod, "Alright, I'm going, I'm going… goodnight..uh… what should I call you… oh I know El Flan!"

The dragon raised a brow, "Discord told me that Flan is a spanish dessert that is like pudding, so! I'm calling you pudding in spanish… at least I think I am… anyway good night Flan!"

Flan watched as the princess disappeared behind the heavy door, before he huffed shaking his head before laying down to finally get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day day Fluttershy confronted Discord about the dragon, she asked him why he was so worried about her finding out of his pet dragon. His explanation was "you would understand if I told you why I was so concerned."

Pouting she knew she would get anywhere with him, though she noticed how stiff his movements were and how red he was, she just wished that she could just figure him out.

So days, months and a year goes by, the Princess hung out with Discord in during the day, then at night she cuddled with Flan.

But slowly she began to realize she never seen Discord at night still, why did he never visit Flan and her at night knowing that she comes to see the dragon every night? Another popped into her head, why did Flan never appear during the day?

One last one came to her as she laid in the grass staring up at Discord who leaned on their willow tree, "Why does he become stiff and red in the face every time she brought up Flan and his shenanigans.

So she approach Flan on this topic, though she knew she wouldn't get a direct answer, she just needs someone to vent on.

"Flan, could you lend me an ear…?" She asked as she drew patterns into his fur, he didn't open his eyes, Flan just hummed and twitch one of his donkey like ears towards her to tell her he was listening.

"I don't know,,, but I feel like I upset Discord every time, I talk about you… which I don't understand why… you're his pet."

Flan opened his eye a crack to look at her, her face scrunched up, " Unless I jumped to conclusions on you being his pet… so what are you to him?"

The dragon looked down the dirt path, "Oh… you were just a secret and the way I found out made him upset."

The dragon rolled his eyes at hearing this and nudged her knee with his head, "No… that can't be it he'd be over it by now… so what could it be…" The princess looked up at the stars, "It couldn't be that he's jealous of our time together… that's just impossible…"

The dragon shrugged and placed it giant head into her lap, "Oh flan… sometimes I don't even know what goes through that man's head sometimes…" She said as she petted the dragon, causing him to purr.

"I wish I knew maybe then I could figure out if he likes me or not…" The purring stopped abruptly and the dragon's eyes flew open but he didn't move a muscle as he listened intently on her words.

"I tell you what… it would make my day if I found out he likes me… no… loves me. God, do you know the day I got my crush for him?" The dragon shook its head softly in her lap. "Heh, many would say the day he kissed you on the forehead for the first time, but I have to decline that thought for I swear I liked him the moment we met in that hall to leave to come here."

The dragon's muzzle grew red the longer she spoke, "But I swear now, I'm have fallen in love with him so hard that I can't get up." She sighed but there is no way that he loves me…"

The dragon's head shot up startling the young maiden, he then proceeded to nudge the girl's chin to make her look up.

"Are you telling me to chin up?" The princess said with a sad smile.

Flan pulled back his head and puffed out his chest making himself strong and proud, "Ok, chin up, stay strong… I know that but I don't know if he likes me so it hurts."

The dragon looked at her with sympathy, before growling in frustration, he set his head on her lap with huff.

"Did I make you upset flan… if not why are you grumpy now?" Shy questioned as she looked at her friend, but he didn't hear her.

The dragon look at it's claws, glaring at them, in blind anger Flan fisted his claws to hard puncturing his palm.

"Ah! Flan! Why did you hurt yourself!?" She took his claw to look at his now bleeding palm, she noticed that his four claws had made a slight heart shape into his palm. She reach for her handkerchief but Flan licked away the blood before she could ruin the cloth, she gave the dragon a stern glare but then noticed the handkerchief would be no use.

So instead she ripped the bottom half of her silver gown and wrapped it around his scaled hand.

The dragon glared at the ripped dress and grumbled, "Oh hush you! Your health is worth more than a gown I can fix easily!" Fluttershy stated as she flicked the dragon's nose.

The dragon shook its head, rolling his eyes, he stood up just so he could curl around her like a giant cat, he put his head in her lap and closed his eyes.

"Are you falling asleep on me flan?" She asked as she leaned back into his side and started to stroke his head once more.

The dragon hummed softly, falling asleep already by her soft touch, "Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?" She whispered soft into his ear, getting a sigh as a response.

She began singing a soft tune, but Flan didn't hear what words were sung for he was swept away into his dreams.

The next morning, tan lids opened up to bright sunlight from the sunrise showing yellow and red eyes. A human like yawn came from the being, zooming out you could see the face that belonged to Discord.

Groaning he stretched an arm behind his head, "Good that was probably the best sleep I ever had."

"Discord…"

Discord went ridged, eyes going wide and mouth becoming dry, a lump formed in his throat as he craned his neck to look to see a form laying on his chest. There lay the sleeping form of Fluttershy curled into his side, "Oh… Bloody hell… how am I going to fix this… well I can roll her off softly and- nope… too late… am screwed…"

Screwed he was for the princess was awakening, her aqua eyes fluttering open as she let a mew of a yawn, she leaned up with an arm to hold her up the other wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Through the duration of this Discord lay stiff as a board sweating bullets and if you were in his head all you could hear was the word 'shit' being repeated over and over again.

But all too soon,,, shy had noticed him, "Discord! What!? How!? Why!? HUH?" She said panicked and red in the face.

Discord got on his elbows, "Don't worry we did nothing scandalous in the open… if that's what you're worried about…"

"Ok… but how are you here… I fell asleep with Flan… where is he…?" She questioned looking around frantically.

Discord sighed, scratching the back of his head, " He's right in front of you."

Fluttershy's looked at him confused, "What do you me I don't see him."

Discord pulled the hand from the back of his head and showed that his hand was bandage with silver cloth. Fluttershy stared at it before slowly reaching out and taking his bandaged hand softly, she unwrapped the hand revealing four puncture holes, that were already healing, shaped like a crude heart.

Fluttershy looked Discord in the eyes with a shock expression, Discord nervously laughed, before letting out a defeated sigh.

"Shy… I'm the dragon you call Flan."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:hey,,, everyone,,, sorry for not posting in a while I've been under alot of stress because of school,,, which threw me in a deep depression,,, which I'm still kinda going threw,,,,,,,, and that depression caused a massive writers block,,, so please don't be mad,,, here's some candy,,, well not candy,,, just more reading material,,, uh ok,,, I'm just gonna shut up now,,,**

* * *

Sitting outside the walls of the castle in the cool morning air sat a shocked girl and a nervous man. With a free hand that wasn't being held the male did jazz hands with a awkward smile saying ta-da, which earned him a slap on the shoulder.

"Discord! Don't bring that shit into this! Though I have to admit it fits the mood… I mean I just found out the reason of my biggest question and here it is all along sitting here in plain site. Oh my god, how could I been so blind!" She said putting a hand to her forehead in astonishment, Discord searched her face before asking, "Wait you're not scared or angry?"

Fluttershy looked him confused, " Why would I be? I mean two of my good friends are actually one person… and my best friend can turn into a dragon, how cool is that!" She finish with her arms in the air and stars in her eyes, well until realization hit her and she went red in the face.

Her raised hands came down to cover her red face, "You two are the same person which means you know my feelings for you now… oh god… that's why you reacted that way you wanted to tell me that you didn't have those feelings for me… or worse now you hate me so you're taking the kind route to tell me that you're leaving me."

A sweat drop created on Discord brow,'oooooh Boy…', He pulled her hands away from her now wet face, "Fluttershy, you're overthinking this, go any further you're gonna hurt yourself."

Shaking her head, crocodile tears continued to fall, "But it's true isn't it! You don't love me! Just say it already!"

"Oh Christ's sake! Shy look at me!" She shook her head keeping her head down, "Oh for the love of God!" Discord grabbed her chin making her look at him before he smashed his lips against her's.

Fluttershy's eyes went wide before she melted into the kiss and put her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was a beautiful moment, take a picture it last longer, that is until a slap rang through the area.

"FUCKING BLOODY HELL WOMAN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Yelled a wounded Discord as he rubbed is now red hand printed cheek.

"THAT's for keeping the dragon secret from me for so long! Do you not trust me enough!? Why is it that you had to keep this from me!" The girl pouted, now realizing why he would ask why she wasn't angry early.

Lulling his head back, he sighed for the millionth time that day, "If I tell you, will you promise not to laugh."

She crossed her arms and nodded, "Promise."

Taking a deep breath, he stuttered out, "I-It's because… I was s-scared of your r-reaction." He said looking away, flushed.

The stern look was washed away from the princess's look instead a sympathetic smile replaced the thin line. She reach up and cupped the solemn man's face, making him look at her, "Dissy, Oh Dissy, after all these years you still don't know me that well." She cupped the other cheek pulling his face down so she could kiss his forehead, "You should know that I wouldn't care that you could change into dragon, that doesn't change who YOU are. In fact, I think it's amazing that you can do that." Her voice growing softer at the last sentence, her lips close to Discord's as they stared into each other's eyes.

What they didn't know was somehow she had ended up straddling him with his hands on her lower back and close to her ass. They didn't notice because they were soft kissing each other, so much love and passion were in those kisses. When they separated, their eyes were half lidded and filled with love and affection, a loving smile grazed both faces.

"Yeah, you're right… I should know you better." Discord said as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Yes… Yes, you should." She stated as she petted his hair.

"Am I forgiven?" Discord asked as he pulled back to give her the goofiest puppy eyes, making Fluttershy giggle poking him in the nose, "Yes, all is forgiven my tough knight."

Discord squinted at Fluttershy, " Ok… one, don't mock me you… cutie…" He pinched her cheek, "And two, I am not your knight… I am your guard, your dragon…" He softly cupped her pink cheek. " and now your lover." He finished with a kiss.

The rest of the day they spent with discussing on everything and nothing, also cuddling, kissing,and getting up to eat was involved. The two lay against castle wall to watch the sun begin to set, everything was peaceful till Discord started fidgeting.

Fluttershy looked up at him with concern, "Discord, it's ok, I know now so everything is going to be ok."

Discord looked at her, before letting her go to get up to stand in front of her so he stood facing the setting sun. As the last light of the sun was about to disappear, blue feathered wings with purple hue sprouted from his back and when the last speck of light was gone the real show began.

His clothes somehow disappeared, (explain later story now) grey fur grew everywhere on his body, antlers grew as his face and ears became longer and bigger. A tail grew, as so did his brown hair going from the base of his neck to the tuff of white hair on the tip his new found tail, his underside became green and scaly. On his forearms, calves, hands, and feet became bird like appendages that were yellowish orange, soon he fell to his hands and knees as his bones grew and rearranged.

Fluttershy wanted to help him through the pain but she stood back, remember what he told her, 'When I first turn I'm basically a wild animal, my human conscious hasn't taken control yet, give me two minutes for ME to come back. So whatever you do-'

Glowing yellow eyes turned to her, those eyes belonged to a predator, the wild looking dragon slowly turned and stalked over to her.

'Whatever you do!'

Fluttershy pressed her back against the wall as the creature's face was right next to hers, it's saliva dripping on to her lap and it's hot breath on her neck.

'Don't move.'

She gulped as the dragon opened it's mouth showing it's shark like teeth, taking a breath before it quickly closed it's mouth then roared into her face causing her to close her eyes, her hair blowing from the sudden gush of air.

'Not till you see my pupils again.'

When the dragon was done, it turned away and made it's way to the gate then sat down facing the dirt road. Fluttershy breathed in fast breaths as she put a hand to her heart, she turned to look at the dragon to see it shaking it's head head before stopping and looking around looking confused. It turned it's eyes in her direction, it had pupils back in it's eyes and he looked scared, when seeing her it bounded over skidded to a stop.

He sniffed her all over frantically, it made her giggle she knew Discord was back to normal… well sort of. When he realized she wasn't hurt he let out a sigh before licking her to show his relief, "Ok! Ok! Stop! That feels weird!" Fluttershy laughed trying to push his face away, Discord finally took his head and tongue away, he sat down and stared at her.

"You're probably wondering what happened?" She said as she tried to wipe off the saliva, Discord nodded vigorously as he leaned closer ears propped forward.

"Well Discord, you gave me quite the scare." She calmly stated as she leaned back onto the wall, the dragon eyes widened in fear.

"But as you can see I'm fine, you just came up to me, got a wiff, roar in my face, then went to the gate and sat down." She said with a smile, the dragon sighed in relief relaxing his muscles.

Fluttershy got up and stretched, "Alright, I'm going inside it's cold out here." The dragon's face dropped and he gave an impressive pout, better than his human form could do. Shy smirked deviously and put a finger under the dragon's chin lifting his head to look at her.

"You know you can come in and sleep in my chamber with me." The dragon's ears perked up from hearing this, before tilting his head.

"Well, you're just so soft, warm, and comforting that you are just too good to leave outside and you could help me sleep tonight." She whispered as she cupped the dragon's cheek. Discord somehow blushed red through his fur, before his eyelids lower and tongue rolling out from his panting.

Fluttershy giggled swiping her hand away from the panting mess named Discord, "Oh, what that look for Dissy? Are you thinking dirty now, get your mind out of the gutter you dirty boy." She uttered as she walked away with a slight sway to her hips, Discord snapped out of his trance before grumbling realizing he just got owned! He continued to grumble and growl as he followed 'sweet little' Fluttershy through the halls to her room.

(ok to clarify how fucking big the castle is and how big discord is,,, Discord is about eh 10ft tall when on all fours and about 9ft wide, 30 ft long that includes tail, standing on two legs, 15ish,,, the ceiling are about 20ft high and the hall is 15 ft wide. how long? I'm not going to guess, it's just fucking long!)

She slipped behind a changing screen to the right of the room, just as Discord went to the middle of the room to lay down, he watched her shadow on the screen change to sleepwear, -god I'm a pervert- he thought. When she came out with a yellow sleeping gown her face twitch when seeing him on the ground. Sighing, she came up to him and kneed down to look him at him, "What'cha doing?"

He looked at her with a cocked brow, -I'm getting ready to sleep… am I not suppose too?-

Fluttershy scratched his muzzle, "Then why aren't you on the bed?"

The dragon looked at the king sized bed, he squinted and turning his eyes to her, -that may be a big bed but it's not big enough to hold me.-

Fluttershy's face scrunched, "Dissy it's a 6ft to 6ft bed which is 12 ft, that's enough."

Discord rolled his eyes, -I'm 30ft long women and you want me to fit on a surface of 12ft?-

Fluttershy stood up and crossed her arms, "You're 30 ft if you count your tail and remember you curl up like a cat!"

Discord's face scrunched up, thinking what she just said, -D-did she just read my mind?-

Fluttershy closed her eyes in frustration, "And no Discord I didn't just read your mind, it's just ever since I found out flan you're easier to predict and your facial expressions give it away."

Discord snickered, -If I'm so easy to read then why did it take you so long to realize that I love you?-

Fluttershy puckered her lips, "And what's so funny, mister?"

The dragon shook it head, standing up he walked over to the bed, and climbed on. The bed whined from holding his weight, 'Heh, I'm not fat you stupid bed!' He curled up best he could on the thing but most of his tail and one back leg hung off the bed, huffing he buried his front legs under himself and got comfy.

The princess giggled at his adorable antics, when he was finally settled she grabbed a fur blanket from a chair, then got on the bed and got into the circle that Discord had made with his body. She got herself comfy against his side before covering herself with the blanket.

Discord cracked an eye before rolling onto his side, staying on the bed and keeping a perfect position and staying on it was a feat but worth it when he pulled Fluttershy into an embrace.

The girl didn't complain one bit and curled up, loving how comfy and warm it was in his arms.

The two slept peacefully that night, (does she not realize she's literally getting spooned by a dragon), for in a year they'll need that sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile, I thank the person who let that nice review on the last chapter,,, I am somewhat better but still having some trouble,,,,,, but thank you for your support,,, all of you,,, if it weren't for all these reviews I wouldn't be writing this,,, I would of stop a long time ago,,, so thank you bros,,, now I hope you like this chapter,,,**

* * *

After that beautiful day, there were basically inseparable, before you could see one without the other sometimes but now they're tied together to the hip. They did everything together like they use to, when discord was human or dragon didn't matter, and new things like the sleeping together their first day. They also sleep together if you get what I mean, wink wink nudge nudge, shut up it's medieval times deal with it at least she not 13, and they even bath together, those times are pretty fun.

But today wasn't going to be fun…

Todays is Fluttershy's birthday, oh what's not fun about b-days?! shut up and watch… read…? Ugh, whatever…

Discord woke up at the crack of dawn, he had turned human so it was easy getting out of bed and not waking his princess. He quietly hurried out of the room, down the long corridor, to the kitchen where for an hour he baked a cake, to when he snuck back into the room the sun was above the horizon now.

He snuck to the bed with cake in hand to find… that she wasn't there, raising a brow he peaked into the bathroom, no one there. He looked around the room for a clue where she was that's when he notice her glass doors to the garden were open a crack, he smirked and walked over to them when he went to grab the handle to open it more his eyes widened at what he saw.

Through the glass he could see that the handle on the other side was broken and on the ground, the cake slipped from his hand and splat onto the ground as he rushed to grab his sword and then he ran out the door screaming her name.

He looked everywhere on the castle grounds and farther into the forest screaming, yelling, and searching before he fell to his knees at sunset crying out his agonizing pain of losing his love.

When the sun disappeared that evening, when he transform the hunger in his eyes lasted longer than 2 minutes, a roar rang across the valley.

Somewhere on the mountains a knight stopped his stead when hearing a roar go through the valley below, shrugging the knight continued to ride with a unconscious maiden behind him.

Through the night the knight rode, not knowing not to far behind was a very enraged creature, when the knight had finally stopped he was a castle. The maiden began to roused from the stop, "w-what...huh…?"

"Ah! Special lady herself has awaken from her slumber! I am sorry I had to knocked you out fair maiden… but you had put up quite the fight there."

"Y-you! You were the one who snuck into my room this morning!" She looked around, she realised she wasn't at her castle but she was at a familiar, "It can't be… wait… oh no…sir take me home at once!"

"But Princess Fluttershy you are home… can't you see…? How long have you've been kidnapped? You see I have heard stories of you mi lady, but though most were the same or some were different, one story caught my eye and had me worried. Hidden in a vacant valley lay a castle, in this castle stored away is a kidnapped princess who was taken away from her family by a wicked wizard and his apprentice who played as her guard. The two stole her away to have her beauty for themselves and for themselves alone. So when I heard this I ventured to every valley for the hidden castle to save you and bring you back to your family and I bet the award for you is high! So let us head inside to reunite you with your family!" He went to grab her hand she wiped it away.

"No! Those are lies dear knight! This has been a misunderstanding!" The princess shook, she kept looking behind to the dirt road.

The knight smiled and grabbed her wrist, "Nonsense my dear, now for you to come with me!" He dragged her of the horse and towards the gates shouting, "I request and audience with the king and queen! Tell them I have their daughter!"

The guards at the gate looked at one another before ran to the castle the other called a guide to come for them. Soon the whole castle was awake and the King and Queen were on their throughs looking tired but they were awake when a knight came marching proudly in dragging a girl who wanted out of his grasp.

The knight bowed, "I, Angus Maximillion, present to you, your kidnapped daughter, Princess Fluttershy!

The knight forced the frightened girl forward, the king and queen looked at one another, "Kidnapped… Discord never reported that she was kidnapped?"

The royal couple looked at the maiden, "But… that is her… she has all the features of our little girl."

The royal coupled rushed off their thrones to Fluttershy, gather the shivering girl into a tight hug, "Our daughter, we welcome you home but…" They pulled away to look at her, "you were kidnapped? How you were protected by the finest of guards? Tell us what has happened…"

Shy spoke quickly as she looked around, "Listen this is just a huge misunderstanding! Please I must go back!"

"My darling if it is so that this is a misunderstanding then why do you look so afraid?"

"Because-" Before she could answer a roar bellowed from the courtyard followed by screams of the guards. Fluttershy eyes shrunk in fear, "because of that."

After she said that a certain furry grey dragon with blue feathered wings burst through a glass stained window causing glass to fly everywhere, the dragon roared from it's perch on the windowsill, scanning the room. It's eyes trained onto Fluttershy, it's yellow pupiless eyes gained it's red circles once more from seeing, the look it gave her was scared and worried.

She moved to try to get to the dragon who had jumped down from the sill but her father blocked her path to him, "Father! What are you doing!?"

"Protecting you from this beast!" He yelled as he pulled a sword from his side.

The dragon's eyes widened and ears lowered hearing these words come from the king.

"Father stop! He won't hurt me! Please stop!" She cried out to stop her father's advance.

The king looked to her in confusion, " Why do you protect this creature?"

Fluttershy wasn't given time to answer for the knight had interrupted her, "Ho Ho! First a kidnapped princess to save now a rampaging dragon! I'm gonna be paid well tonight!" The knight took out his sword and charged at the dragon, seeing this attack made the dragon's pupils disappear once more.

As Angus went for the kill, a claw was at his chest slamming him and pinning him to the grounded. The dragon opened his mouth, electricity built up in it's mouth, "NO! DISSY STOP!"

The dragon shut his mouth and looked to the girl who was crying on the ground, she opened her arms and smiled, "See Dissy… I'm ok… no one deserves death's embrace today."

The dragon once more had it's red dots in his eyes, letting go of the knight he began to approach the princess, Fluttershy smiled widely, "We can go home Dis-" The girl was grabbed and pulled to her feet and a chain net was thrown over the dragon who began to thrash and wipe around.

"NO! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" She cried as a burly guard hit the creature in the back of the head, knocking it out. The one who grabbed her was her father, who told the guards to throw the dragon into the Dungeoned.

"Stop, you don't understand he was trying to protect me! Just like he's suppose to do!" The queen shook her sadly, "What delusions you have my child, saying that thing was hear to protect you."

"But it's true that's-"

"That is enough child! I knew you'd be better off staying here then going with an old man and a young boy as a guard. Where is that boy anyway, he's suppose to be protecting you!?" The king growled.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! That's-!"

"My dear, please stop this nonsense, you are tired let me take you to your room." The queen put her hands on her shoulders to lead her to said room.

"But!"

"Shh, it's alright everything is fine now…" Her mouth whispered to sooth her.

Before she was out of earshot of her father, shy heard him tell a guard, "I want that knight paid and gone tonight, and I want that killed at the crack of dawn!"

Tears fell down the pink haired maiden…

"no…"

* * *

 **A/N: Oh,,, I hope you enjoyed this chapter,,, hope I didn't break any hearts heh heh,,, heh,,,,,,heh,,,,,,, alright listen the next chapter won't be up for a while,,, so please bare with me,,,,,,,,, I'm having a hard time right now,,, not just depression and writers block but I have bad grades in school so my parents have grounded me from my electronics**

 **(But heartbreaker if you're grounded how were you able to write this chapter, upload, and even leave a note saying all this)**

 **That is because I only get my stuff back on the weekends,,, nothing during the week unless I need it for work,,, so on weekends I am literally staying up all night trying to write chapters,,, not like I wasn't doing that before,,, but now with writers block I am having the hardest time doing this,,, so it might be months till I can get this fucking story done,,, so I'm sorry if the next chapter won't be up for awhile,,, please do understand,,, see ya later,,, bros,,,**


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

It was an hour before the sun would break through the horizon crying could be heard through the dark cold corridors of the castle. There in her assigned chamber laid the defeated princess, she hadn't slept at all that night. How could she, knowing the one she loved shall be executed at dawn.

"Oh, Discord, what shall I do!? My words are no use! Oh, my dear, my love! What will I do!?" She cried out.

"Well for one, stop that forsaken crying." Said a hoarse voice from the doorway.

Her head whirled towards the door of her room to only see the old man himself! "Piers, it is you!"

"Yes, now shush thou face! You'll wake the whole kingdom and cause the death of my son to be sooner then it shouldn't be!"

"OH Piers, What shall-?" Piers put his hand over Fluttershy's mouth, "Don't you dare say 'what shall we/ do' one more time I swear I'll slap a bitch!"

Fluttershy pulled the hand away from her face, "Alright, how are we gonna get Discord out of this mess!?"

Piers smiled impishly, "Oh ho! Do not worry for I have a plan!"

It was a few minutes before the sun showed it's glorious light onto the kingdom. In the courtyard of the castle was a crowd of bloodthirsty creature called people gathered, the king and queen stood beside a chained dragon whose head was bowed solemnly.

The villagers were getting restless, wanting to see the blood spill from the sad creatures throat as it's head be separated from it's body by the giant guillotine. Seeing the sky began to gain color the king cleared his throat.

"We are here today to put this beast out of it's misery, for it has caused mayhem and chaos last night. He destroyed part of the castle, attacked a knight, and went after my daughter, who has been returned home after all these years by the same knight who this beast attacked. So the punishment shall be deat-!"

"STOP!"

A puff of smoke appeared in front of the dragon, drawing everyone's attention, the smoke cleared to reveal Fluttershy and Piers. Shy step towards her parents, "Please listen to me! You don't want to do this! He is innocent!"

The queen's face grew concerned as she looked at her daughter, as she defended a dragon. "Fluttershy…"

The king put a foot forward, "Piers! What is the meaning of this, daughter!?"

Piers stood beside the Princess, "I am here to stop you from killing my son!"

The king scowled in confusion, "What the bloody hell are you talking about piers?! Son?! What Son?! Wait... are you calling that dragon… YOUR SON!? You, Piers, are growing delusional with age! This beast is not your son now go back inside, you crazy old man!"

Fluttershy glared daggers at the man she called father, "If anyone is delusional it would be you! We are trying to tell you that this is a mistake, which I've been trying to say this whole time… So please just listen! If you do this it will only backfire in your face, for the dragon is not a beast but really-" the sun begun to rise above the pointed ridges of the mountains shining it's glorious light onto the poor creature. The dragon's body began to morph, slowly getting smaller and smaller till the shackles around the dragon's body slipped off the now tired, solemn human discord.

"But a man! WHO I LOVE!"

The whole crowd gasped as Discord rose and turned to the royal couple with a blank stare.

"Sup."

The King and Queen's eyes bulged as they stared at the familiar figure, the last time they saw this man was when he was no more but a ten year old boy, now here he stood before them as a grown man… and just transformed from a dragon.

"Discord!?"

Discord bowed to the royals, "I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused you majesties, I understand when you see a dragon crashes through your window you'd want to get rid of it but please do let me explain this mess." Discord stood back up straight once more with a straight and calm face waiting for the verdict.

Everyone stood still in silence to see what would prosper, the royals looked at one another before the king spoke up to the crowd, "The execution has been cancelled, we are sorry for wasting your time, please go home." The crowd groaned and whined as they scurried away like cockroaches running from the light.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the short chapter,,, the next part will be updated soon,,, I promise,,,**


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

They were now in the throne room, the royals sat in their thrones, fluttershy stood by her mother fidgeting at the awkward silence and the need to hug her man. Discord and Piers stood side by side a few feet away from the royal family.

Discord looked at the broken window and then back at the family, "I can fix that."

Fluttershy and Piers face planted of his excuse of an ice breaker, the queen strained to give the young man a smile for him trying, the king just pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can someone PLEASE explain how in god's heavens can you turn into a forsaken DRAGON! Why were we not informed about this before we were about to kill one of our greatest guards?! Also what this shit about you loving my daughter!?"

Discord sucked in his lips thinking closely on what he was going to say, he gulped tugging at his collar sweating, " I shall answer the first two sir b-but… the third I'll leave you're sweet daughter to answer." He smiled nervously towards the king then at the princess, who gave him a betrayed look mouthing 'traitor. Discord shrug as he gave his best 'I'm sorry' face to her, as she turned her head away sticking her nose in the air disappointment.

The king leaned back putting his cheek against his knuckles, "Oooh, please do explain…"

Piers cleared his throat, "I think I would be the better one to explain this… mess. When discord was 7 an idea formed in his head, he must be strong to be protecting the young princess, stronger than the rest. So he thought what is strongest thing you can think of? Why… a Dragon! So for three years I perfected a spell to do just that, turn him into a dragon. So at 10, the spell was sealed, and for then on he could turn into a dragon as the sun disappeared to sleep and let the moon and stars work only to turn back into a man when the sun rose once more. Though even though he was human, he was stronger than the average man."

The king sighed and nodded agreeingly, "Yes, I see your point, that is a clever plan… but why were we not told about this till now?"

Discord crossed his arms and looked at the window in distaste, "We thought it wasn't necessary to inform you… boy were we wrong…"

The queen leaned forward with innocent curiosity, "So how did this all happen?"

Discord scratched his head looking at the queen in confusion, "May I ask you to be more specific because a lot has happened over the years and that sentence is very… _limited_."

The queen quickly tried to fix her mistake, "Oh, I am sorry, you are correct that was very limited information on the subject I'm asking, could you please explain how my precious butterfly was… kidnapped."

Discord sputtered out a cough, "W-well you see it was her birthday and so I thought 'Hey why not bake a cake for her'... yes I can bake, would you like me to bake you something one day your majesties, no, oh ok… back to the story. When I came back to our roo- I-I mean her room! She was gone! Panicking I frantically searched before I had come to terms that she was kidnapped when finding a busted door handle, in pure rage I fell and not soon after the sunset letting me transform to hunt down the one who stole my lov- I MEAN! Stole the princess… Did I tell you that I dropped the cake, I have a mess to clean up when I get home."

The royal couple rose a brow at him, "Heh… heh… Anyway, I followed the scums smell which led me bursting through your window… but at the time I did not realize it was your castle until I saw you guys for you must realized I haven't been here for years so to come here at night and blood thirsty for the man who stole shy… you get my point. So as I was saying I saw you then I panicked but the knight he went to attack me so I of cause defended myself-" The king raised his hand, "That is… quite enough, thank you."

The king squinted at discord now, "Now that I understand that situation please explain the issue of my daughter saying she loves you and also how you said our room."

"Oh so you did hear that…" Discord mumbled as he started to sweat buckets he tried to loosen his collar again, "Heh… is it hot in here or is it just me… just me… ok."

The king stood and walked slowly to Discord, "So… you and my daughter are together?"

Discord averted his eyes away from the intense stare from the predator.

"May I inquire when this happened?"

Discord's pointed ears drooped slightly, he mumbled an apply, "About a year ago sir…"

"Two years after Piers left I see…" The king circled discord like a vulture. "Have you been having fun in bed?"

Discord swallowed a lump in his throat as he stared at the ground hoping it will swallow him whole, "N-no Comment s-sir…"

Fluttershy stood still as a statue while her face was as red as a stop sign, her mother on the other hand gave an approving smile to her.

The king's eye twitched as he got close to the sweating young man before him, Piers tried not to laugh at the situation his step son got himself into.

"You've been treating my little girl right?"

The sweating guard's head snapped up and looked the king straight in the eyes with confidence, "Why of course sir, your daughter deserves the very best and the best I will give how can you question me on that!?"

The king looked towards the window, Discord begun to sweat once more, "That sir was my mistake and I must accept that but I will not let that happen again,sir."

"Good." The king gave Discord a hearty slap on the back with a proud smile, "Good to have you back, Discord my boy! Sorry about the whole almost killing you thing!"

All tension left Discord, he smiled wholesomely at the king, "No big deal, just a big misunderstanding, I'm just glad it was cleared before my head was clean off my body, King Sombra."

The queen stood walked over to Discord with open arms, "Oh! I'm so glad that Fluttershy and Piers stopped us! It would of broke my heart find out we had killed… We also wouldn't have heard this wonderful news!" She gave him a bear hug, that almost turned his face blue. "Oh look at you! You've grown to be a handsome young man!"

Discord smiled in remembrance as he hug the woman back, "So good to see you again Queen Celestia."

She beamed holding the young guard's face, "Oh please do call me auntie Celi like how you use to when you were younger!" Discord blushed embarrassed, "C-Celestia No!"

After brushing off the shock of what happened, Fluttershy smiled and walked to the happy group.

"Well, I'm so glad that went well… for a second father I thought you were gonna banish Discord or close to something like that."

The King gave a full smile, "OH NO! After I seen that the dragon was Discord and heard you loved him, I was ecstatic that there was no blood being spilled today! What happened just now though was just for fun, just messing around with the boy! Now, come here and give your old man a hug!"

They invited the young couple to stay longer and have dinner, of course before the sunset.

They were having a lovely time, before Celestia brought something up.

"So when's the wedding?"

The whole table did a double take spit except her and Piers, the queen had a dreamy smile on her face. Fluttershy ducked her head covering her face, Discord face lit up like a stop light, him and Sombra said in unison, "Isn't it a little early to be thinking about that!"

The queen's smiled grew, "Oh of course it's never too early to think of wedding plans, I mean I was married to you Sombra when I was 16 but my little butterfly is 19 so it's not that early."

Fluttershy raised her head from her hands slightly, "How about we wait… a few more years. Discord and Sombra spoke at the same time once more, "What she said!"

The mother pouted, "But I want grandchildren before I'm all old looking…"

The three basically screeched bloody murder, "KIDS!?"

Piers just sipped his tea calm, 'Nice day today.'

"M-Mother aren't you thinking too quickly on this?!" Fluttershy questioned her mother's sanity.

Celestia only leaned back calmly, "Like I said 16."

Discord was sweating buckets, shy blush so badly that she would of lit of the room, the king groaned at his wife's behavior slamming his head on the table.

Piers looked at two cakes, 'Should I have blueberry cake or should I have strawberry… oh what a hard decision…'

King Sombra lifted his bruised head from the table, "Ugh, please ignore your mother sweetheart. Anyway you should head back to your castle… stay any longer she just might wed you two here and now…" He grumbled to himself the end part, but the two embarrassed lovers nodded there heads rabidly.

Discord tried to collect himself properly, "Sir, may I ask why we must go I mean we are here… why can't we stay?"

The king sighed and shook his head, "No I'm afraid. This may have been a misunderstanding and a false alarm this time but you must go back to your castle for there might be someone out there after our daughter. We can't take any chances, she is just too pure for this world!"

'She's not as pure as you think sir…' Discord cough, "Hm, I see what you mean, sir." Discord stood, going behind Fluttershy pulling her chair back for her, "We shall leave immediately sire, before the sun disappears for the night, we don't want any more trouble." In his mind,'Let's hurry up and get away from this crazy bitch.'

"Oh, that is sadly true, alright." The queen got up and hugged them but when she hugged Discord she whispered, "You better marry my daughter before she's 22 and have a kid before she's 24 or I'll have your ass." Discord said nothing as he let go of the queen, everyone wonder why he was sweating so much, except celestia of course.

The royal couple waved the couple off as they headed back home. When a few miles away, the sun had almost finished setting, "Alright shy, you know the drill…"

"Yes Dissy!" Fluttershy ran behind a tree, the second the sun fully disappeared she closed her eyes as she heard the popping sound of bones and groans. She kept her eyes closed for two minutes before she heard a familiar whimper. Opening her eyes she was met with large yellow and red ones.

Smiling she blurted, "Ride." Not a question.

The dragon nodded, getting on to flying, they were going home.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that it took so long to get this posted,,, hopefully I'll get more chapter in this week,,, see ya soon my bros!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: WARNING! Graphic blood and gore near the end of the story viewers discretion is advised.**

* * *

Life was swell for the couple after all the chaos at Fluttershy's parents castle, getting back home everything going back to normal was a gorgeous feeling, life had been blissful for them. Two peaceful years has passed and their love for one another grew like a wildfire that they never want to put out.

Discord woke up one beautiful spring morning and decided that day would be the day he'd ask his dear fluttershy the most important question of his life.

He shifted to look at the magnificent being next to him. "Yes, today shall be the day." He whispered as he brushed a strand of hair from his loved one's face effectively waking her, those aqua colored crystals fluttered open to stare into his burning red and yellow orbs.

The princess before him smiled at him with so much feeling long ago he wouldn't have known what that feeling was in that beautiful smile, now he knew, it was love.

The voice that belong to that angel filled the comfortable silence of the room, "Good Morning, love."

Oh how he loved seeing this sight and hearing that voice every morning, Discord grabbed that wonderful woman and pulled her flush against him, she was his and he her's, but soon she will truly be his. Oh how this made him so happy, Discord covered shy's face with touches of his lips, hands, and eyes.

"He He! What has gotten into you?" Fluttershy asked, giggling as the soft touches tickled her.

"Oh nothing, just this morning as I woke I knew it was going to be a wonderful day! Oh my dear! How I love you! You are what makes everyday magical!" The lovestruck man spoke smoothly though his voice was gruff from sleep and with every kiss that he showered onto her face he paused like a rhythm.

With a swift movement the sheets flew up in grace as lover boy made his get away from the bed. Shy sat up, staring at her love with curiosity as he rushed around the room getting ready, for what she did not know usually he was sluggish to crawl out of bed just wanting to cuddle the rest of the day.

"He he, oh dizzy Dissy, what is making you tick with this rush of adrenaline at the crack of dawn?" She smiled fondly as she laid on her stomach to watch the human tornado.

"This morning is good but the day will be better, for I will make sure of it! I'll cook you food that your taste buds won't comprehend how delicious it is!" He said running over clenching her shoulders beaming down at her." Today will be beautiful!" He finished sprinting out of the room like a little kid who couldn't wait to open their presents.

Fluttershy bursted out with pure laughter at Discord's antics before stretching and slowly getting up yawning. She looked outside, "He's right… today is going to be beautiful." She mozied out of bed slowly taking her time to get ready.

When she finally got to the dining room breakfast was ready and served. "Discord this looks and smells delicious!" Hugging the hyper guard.

"well if so, sit and eat, I have a lot planned for today-" He hands her a jar of gold liquid, winking. "Honey."

He sure did have a lot planned after breakfast, he took her out for her to play with her animal friends but this time they'll go riding on some Elks through the forest.

Lunch was just as exquisite as breakfast, they talked and laughed like any other day but something just made it more special. After Discord took her to a hidden lake with a waterfall to go swimming.

Dinner was held before sunset on their favorite hill with the willow tree. Fluttershy leaned on Discord's shoulder looking at everything and nothing just enjoying each others company.

Discord cleared his throat, She averted her eyes away from the tree tops towards him. "Yes?"

"Heh… hopefully you'll say that when I ask you this question…" Discord mumbled, "Um… Fluttershy, I have something very important to ask." Discord turned his head away from her soft gaze as he scratched his head.

"What is it Dissy deary?" Shy tilted her head.

Discord grabbed her hands gently making her stand up with him. "My dear, you've been with me thick and thin since… forever. You are the reason I have such a wonderful life, if the sun were to die I would still be able to see for you are my light. If you were to die I would follow you so we would be together once more. You are my everything when I have nothing, so I hope you'll say yes to this question I will ask and make me happier then I already am."

"Discord…" Tears sprung to the young woman's eyes as she watch him get on one knee.

"Fluttershy, my light, will you ma-" A whizzing sounded went through the air before Discord caught an arrow before it struck him.

Discord's eye twitched as he stood to look in the direction the arrow came from. "You have impeccable timing asshole… didn't I tell you to never come back."

A figure holding a bow stepped out of the tree line, "Like I, Prince Stewart, would listen to a lowlife like you!" It was the blondie from three years ago, he seemed to have grown… a little… scrawny ass bitch.

Discord rose a brow as he stepped in front of the frightened Princess. "Your name is Stewart? Wow… I feel kinda sorry for ya… and Prince? I don't believe that."

Stewart stomped his foot like a spoiled brat, "How dare you mock me! I am higher status than you, Knight!"

Discord rolled his eyes, "I'll say this once more, I'm a guard." He looked Stewart in the eyes, "I also don't give a shit if you're a royal, the only royal you are to me is a royal pain in the ass. Now leave before I keep my promise from last time."

Stewart fumed with rage, "I'll not be told what to do from scum! I have come to get what I rightfully deserve!" He pointed at the cowering Fluttershy. "Get the girl."

Twenty men came out of the shadows, two men from behind grabbed for shy. Seeing this Discord got out his sword and slashed at the men's hands making them back off. "DON'T you DARE touch HER!" He looked at the scared woman, "Shy! Get behind me now!" She followed his order but then she saw the sun disappearing behind the mountains.

"Discord! The sun!" She yelled, Discord looked towards the almost disappeared sun a pain shot through him. "Shit! Shy, get in the tree now! FUCK! Why NOW!" Fluttershy rushed to climb the memorable tree as her love fought to stay alive as he continued to change form.

"Oh No you don't!"

A hand grabbed her ankle, pulling, making her crash to the ground knocking her out. The hand, of course, belonged to Stewart, he ordered a knight that wasn't fighting to get her to his horse.

The half changed Discord flicked his eyes over to their direction. "NO! Let her GO!" He rawred as he dropped to the ground as he fully changed.

"What the Hell!"

"I didn't sign up for this!"

"Is he turning into a dragon!?"

"Ah fuck!"

"Fuck this shit I'm out!"

"Sir!?"

Stewart backed up when seeing the almost, fully changed dragon. "RUN!"

The men scurried to try to get away, the dragon roared seeing his prey run like rats fleeing from the cat, they won't get away. With a pounce two men were taken down as his claws pierced each of their backs tearing chunks of flesh like a knife though butter.

Stewart ran not turning back when hearing more of his men's screams, he saw his horse and the knight hurriedly strapping the unconscious Fluttershy on to the saddle, "Is she secure?!"

"Yes sir!"

Getting onto his horse he heard two more screams… they were closer, turning he saw the charging, beast blood streaked it's face and claws making this a terrifying image.

"RUN YOU FOOLS!" He kicked his horse as some of his surviving men followed. The huge beast had a problem getting through the narrow passages of the trees and bursting through the trees weren't help. With a swift beat of his wings the furious dragon was above the trees the canopy blocked his body from being seen by the running men.

It was silent, all you could hear was the wind, the hoofs beating against the leaf covered forest floor, and of the pants of the horses plus their rider. One man in the back slowed down, "I think he's gone…"

Stewart swivelled his head back to the stopped knight, "You IDIOT!"

But it was to late, yellow scaled claws appeared above the man digging its talons into him in an instant he disappeared leaving a distressed horse behind.

Another knight turned to his fellow partners distant screams, "NO FRED!"

There was a sickening snap, before a crashing sound in the branch overhead drew attention a body landing in their path the horses jumped over it.

"Uh… there's the body… where's the head…?"

The knight who screamed Fred's name got a startle when something landed in his lap, looking down he choked on his words, Fred's head had landed in his lap. Before he could scream, the dragon's jaws came down around his head silencing him... forever.

"How many men will you take monster! When human you took 5 now you took 8 more! All this for this woman!? Well guess what I WIN!" Stewart yelled as he saw a cave in the mountain side up ahead. "I have to make it!"

"AAAAH!" "NOO PLEASE GOD!" Blood splatter on to Stewart's back, he whispered 5 under his breath.

Claws punctured into a man's skull before he even knew he would die, "4", they were closer but not close enough.

A back talon claw pierced a knight through the chest, blood spilled from his lips, "Why must it end like this." He was pulled above the canopy.

"3" The cave was not far now.

A man's back was sliced falling dead into his panicked horses neck before sliding to the rushing ground..

"2" Just a little farther!

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Cried a knight before he was gripped in the mouth of the creature, the dragon flung him into the air for a second the knight whispered, "mommy" before screaming as he plunged back into the waiting gaping mouth. A blood curdling crunch rang before blood rained down on the fleeing men.

"1!" They rushed into the cave which they gladly accepted to be a tunnel, Stewart looked behind knowing…

That he only had one knight left.

The dragon outside roared in anger, digging at the tunnel entrance for it was to small for him to fit. He stuffed his head in seeing the fleeing figures grow smaller and smaller, he roared and screech but once the figures disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel his pupils grew big as he struggled to get into the mountains corridor before letting out a broken cry.

The two lovers got the perfect day as they said but when darkness fell upon them they did not call for a dreadful night.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo! I hoped you enjoyed! Please leave your thoughts it helps me a lot! Love it hate it,,, Any of your feelings help,,, just review please,,,**

 **Uhem,,, I will also like to say that I do not hate Stewarts,,, I just thought it would fit this dude,,, I hope I didn't offended anyone,,,**


	12. Chapter 11 part 1

It was dark.

'What happened, where am I, why is it dark?'

"Oh I can't wait for the wedding!"

'...who's voice is that… I do not recognize it…'

"Yes but poor girl to be married to a man like that…"

' who's getting married?'

"True, kidnapped and forced to marry a scumbag like him! What a tragedy… someone should make this a story!"

'Oh… I remember, some men were after me. I was knocked out by falling… So I guess these people are talking about me. Kidnapped… forced to marry… but that means…'

"DISCORD!" Fluttershy bolted up from the bed screaming to the heavens, startling the three women who were talking.

"I see ya awake now… how was it sleeping beauty?" Said a tan western blonde woman.

"May I inquire who this Discord is my dear?" An ivory skinned woman with dark purple hair asked.

"Oh Oh! Is it your true love whom you known since you were small, who can also turn into a dragon for your sake!" A peach skinned girl with puffy hot pink hair yelled excitedly.

They all stared at the girl like she grown a second head, "Pinkie, darling, don't be ridicu-"

"How did you know?"

The blonde and purple haired women stared at her with shock as the pink one named… Pinkie bounced up and down. "I have no idea! Just a hunch is all! But I'm so happy that it is true because it sounds awesome!"

"Wait just a minute, you have a lover who can turn into a dragon for your sake? Why?" The blonde asked astonished, "Oh by the way, I'm Applejack, purple there is Rarity, and as you probably already heard the pink one is Pinkie Pie." She finished with a wave of her hand to her companions.

"Oh… I'm Fluttershy, I'm a princess who has to stay hidden to stay out of… situations like this… My guard/lover transforms into a dragon at night to protect me from bandits and such." She hung her head solemnly.

"Guess he doesn't do a good job in protecting ya if ya here." AJ said nonchalantly leaning into chair.

"Oh… I was knocked out so it was easier to capture me. All I remember though was the sun was almost set causing Discord to transform in mid battle, and I had to climb a tree to stay out of the way before being pulled down and everything going black… now I'm here. Telling my life story to strangers-oh my heavens what am I doing!" Fluttershy panicked burying her face into her hands.

"Oh it's alright dearie we won't tell anyone. I'm also sorry to hear that but we must get you ready to be wed to so called prince Stewart. *Dramatic Sigh* A precious creature like you doesn't deserve such a fate." Rarity pouted as she went to the closet in the room to retrieve a white gown.

"So I was right! I am to be forced to wed! And to that no good Stewart, I'll never marry such a being!" Fluttershy cried, rushing to get out of bed.

Pinkie's hair deflated, "I'm sorry shy but we don't have choice… _you_ don't have a choice." She quietly hung her head in shame as she put a hand on Fluttershy's shoulder to sit her back down.

Fluttershy sobbed, "Discord shall come for me! You hear, he'll rescue me from all this!"

"Maybe the reason you're here in the first place is because he died in battle did you not think of that?" AJ stated grabbing a brush running it through the heavily sobbing woman.

"No no no! That is not true! He is alive I know it just you wait!" She cried seeming to be trying to convince herself more than convincing the three women.

"The wedding is at 4."

Fluttershy didn't know who spoke but she didn't care as she hollowly looked to the ground, she just prayed that her love will come to save her.

A tall, tan man with short dark brown and white hair rode through the forest on an Elk at top speed. A hawk led the way taking him to his lost love who was stolen from him.

"How much longer till we get there!?" Discord yelled in frustration for the one he promised to protect was taken from him… AGAIN!

The hawk cawed when a town came to view, Discord stopped at the cliff overseeing the town. "RAH! I'm coming for you Fluttershy!" He yelled before heading towards the village, a clock tower in the town showed 3:50.

"What a tragedy!" Rarity wailed, "This dress looks absolutely hideous on you! Doesn't suit you at all!" Fell on to her fainting couch at the sight of Fluttershy in the wedding dress.

Fluttershy looked in a full body mirror to look at herself, "Maybe I could be repulsive enough that he'll wouldn't want to marry me." Fluttershy muttered.

AJ shook her head, "Unlikely but nice try."

3:54

Discord raced through the streets, noticing there wasn't a soul to be found.

3:55

"Ok, I perfected your make up… we should start heading over." Rarity mumbled, standing slowly.

3:56

"Where is she!" Discord yelled as he held the only person he found by the throat.

"C-church *wheeze* The church!"

3:57

"The church?! Why?!"

3:58

"Wedding *cough*"

Discord dropped the man getting on the Elk racing towards the church, "Wedding? Oooh! It better not be what I think it is! Nope! NOT HAPPENING!"

3:59

The doors open, everyone stood, dead silence loomed through the room except for the haunting echo of the solemn sound of the bridal march played by an old organ.

Shy stood there not wanting those doors to open but with a creak like a soft scream the wooden barracked that separated her and her cruel fate unbolted revealing that it was a path she must take. When she stepped forward time seemed to slow down, a tear slide down her face. As the seconds passed the tear freed itself from her form falling till it the ground not making a sound but it sounded like thunder in shy's ears as she heard the distant clock tower chime.

4:00

* * *

 **A/N: OI! Sorry about it for being short,,, it was going to be longer but there was so much shit that I must space it out,,, trust me,,, you'll thank me later,,, next part should be posted tomorrow but don't quote me on that,,, hope ya enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 11 part 2

**A/N: sorry it took soooo long,,, hope you enjoy,,,**

* * *

The stain glass window above the altar bursted into a million pieces, like shooting stars falling from the heavens, startling the whole church, messing up the pianist and making Stewart duck as hooves missed him by a hair of an inch.

Landing in the middle of the aisle stood a majestic Elk rider.

"Prince looked to the one that had literally crashed his wedding. "YOU!"

Fluttershy pulled off her veil beaming at the rider, "Discord!"

"Fluttershy!" Discord jumped off the beautiful elk.

"My love! You have come for me! Oh How I knew you would!" She ran to Discord swooning into his awaiting arms, in which he dipped her and also having a rose in his mouth all of a sudden. He rubbed rose against her face as begun to speak spanish, "Mi amor, yo te he extrañado pero usted tiene que parar con esta mierda"

"Oh Discord… I have no idea what you just said but it sounds romantic!" Fluttershy said rubbing his face.

"Oh my dear! How I've missed you! I am sorry my darling for not protecting you properly once more but these men seem to have the most impeccable timing! But don't fear for I'm here to- is that a wedding dress?" He asked pulling away though still having a hold on her shoulders.

"Oh Dissy, I forgive you! I knew you'd come for me!" She cried with a smile.

"Of course I would come to save you but seriously why are you in a wedding dress?" He questioned with a scrunched up face. "It's hideous…"

In the background, you can hear Rarity yell, "That's what I said!"

"she is wearing it because we were just about to married before you came along and ruined it!" The couple turned to a fuming blondie.

"getting married… to you? Oh ho! I don't think so buster! If she's gonna marry anyone it's gonna be me!" Discord retorted back, pulling out his sword.

Stewart snapped his finger to a knight for a sword. Receiving the sword he pointed towards Discord. "You getting married… to her? Ha! Don't make me laugh, the only way she'd marry you low life is in your dreams!" Stewart charged and went to stab the guard in stomach, Discord swiftly blocked it.

"I'm not as low as you think I am twerp. I may be a guard but I was trained swordsmanship by the best in all the land." Discord easily blocked another attack.

"I was taught magic by the highest royal wizard in the kingdom." He lifted his free hand sending a blast of air towards Stewart knocking him back a good couple feet away.

"I was treated like a son by the king and queen of this land, the queen taught how to read by the king and politics by the king." Discord evaded another attack smoothly.

"I may be a guard." Discord twisted his sword knocking Stewart's sword out of the man's hand and into his own, he crossed the two swords at the blonde's neck. "But I am no low life."

The crowd cheered for Discord, the so called prince put his hands up in surrender, "I give up! You win! Please don't kill me!"

Discord rolled his eyes, "You still as pathetic as you were three years ago." He threw the captured sword a good feet away and sheathing his own.

Discord turned to his tearful lover, "Let us go home." Discord gently grasped Fluttershy's hand.

Stewart had other plans then giving up, with an evil glint in his eyes he picked up the discarded sword and charged from behind yelling, "Didn't you great teacher ever teach you never turn your back to your foe!"

It was like time had slowed once more, Discord turned just as Stewart swung. The sound of flesh, bone, and metal meeting echoed through the church.

Gasped and screams sounded as something thumped to the ground. There laying in the aisle where happiness showed happen instead chaos spurted it's ugly head.

Was Discord's right arm...

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed,,, also I do take suggestions but it depends if their good enough that I'll use,,, so go ahead and bombard me with request and suggestions! Hehe,,,**


	14. Chapter 11 part 3

**A/N: hello everyone, it's been awhile, well good news a new chapter! Look I know this was suppose to be posted a long time ago but I'm having some real life issues and a huge rewrites block. So bad news is, the next chapter may never come out and I'm sorry. Though if it does it might not be post as soon as you wish. So I would like to thank you all for supporting me and hopefully I'll write again soon, so till then. Enjoy the chapter... sorry it's so short...**

* * *

Screaming…

All he heard was screaming as he fell to his knees feeling only hot pain. He grasped where his arm use to be, just a bloody stub was left. Fluttershy crutched down to see the damage, to much… to much blood.

Everything was a blur, he heard that maniac of a man's voice speak.

"Look at how pathetic you are someone as low as you could never keep me from what I want."

Stewart raised his sword above his head for the final blow.

"Goodbye you worm."

Screams song through the air as that sword soar down to the vulnerable man.

Metal ripped through flesh like butter.

Discord raised his head when he felt no pain.

His eyes widened when saw his attackers body hung limp above him with a sword through him. Blood dripped onto the stunned man's face as his eyes turned to look at his savour.

There sat a shaking Fluttershy who held the handle of Discord's sword that punctured the mad man's stomach.

She pushed the sword make the body fall to the side. She let go of the handle and looked at her hands shaking in stunned fear.

Discord chuckled tiredly, "I didn't know you had it in you…" Before falling to his side in agonizing pain.

Fluttershy, snapped out of her stupor, crawled hurriedly for her hurt lover. She put his head on her lap crying out to the shocked crowd. "somebody please help us!"

A brown hair male rushed through the crowd ripping a piece of his shirt off, skidding on his knees to the fallen guard.

"Alright my boy, stay with me! Don't want to leave such a pretty little thing alone do we, ya lucky bastard." The man said to Discord who gave a weak chuckle.

"No, we don't want that." Discord hoarsely responded.

"I… think you'll survive… maybe...just don't close your eye's buddy."

"Wow that's fucking reassuring… ugh… no promises old man." Discord huffed shutting his eye's closed, hissing when the male tightened the cloth around his bleeding stub.

"You are crazy you know that? Bursting through a high glass window on a stag like you were some chosen hero to save the world. Seriously that window is fucking high! How did you get to it!?" The brown haired rambled as he made up makeshift bandage. "Though I'm impress, doing all this for the one you love. Heh, I'd probably do some bat shit crazy stuff too if I was in your shoes. But man… A HIGH ASS WINDOW SERIOUSLY!?"

Discord burst out laughing before going into a coughing fit, "Heh heh, a magician never tells his secrets but you won't believe what I've been through. Say old man what's ya name?"

The male gives him a toothy smile, "Why I'm the doctor!"

Discord blinks but chuckles anyway, "The Doctor eh? Well Doctor it's a pleasure ta meet ya lad! I would shake ya hand but I'm an arm short." The jokes and laughter lighten the atmosphere in the room.

Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief at seeing her lover in a good mood despite the circumstances before looking at the body and dismembered arm.

The Doctor yells, "oi! Someone clean this mess up befores it starts to stink up the place!" Like seeing this was nothing but troublesome.

Fluttershy looked at the Doctor worrying a lip, "I'm sorry about killing ya prince."

"No need dear, that bastard was a nobody with a gang that raided our city claim it as his and he was the so called prince, so you did all of us a favor mi lady."

"Uh i guess you're welcome then… I think?" Fluttershy sweat dropped not knowing what to say to this new information.

She is soon startled out of her thought when hearing the doc yell, "Oi! I told you not to fall asleep! Oi!" The doctor shakes an unconscious Discord.

"I-Is everything alright Doctor?" Fluttershy questioned worriedly.

"Everything is fine, I just didn't want the boy to sleep cause it'll be awhile for him to wake and I didn't want to carry him home cause I know you can't." The Doctor said scratching his head irritated.

"Let the poor thing sleep, he looks exhausted." A woman in the crowd said.

The Doctor looks to Fluttershy, "where do you live anyway? Never seen ya around here."

Fluttershy nervously smiles, "well…"


	15. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait... i've been quite busy with life and that writers block got worse after awhile... for awhile i thought i would never finish... i almost gave up... but i won't give up i'll finish this story! i know how it feels to not have a writer finish a story so i'm not lettin you guys down!**

* * *

Discord's face scrunched in pain as he slowly began to wake up.

"Why does my shoulder feel like it has an axe jabbed into it?" He slowly opened his eyes to only stare at a familiar canopy. " I am home...? So was it all just a dream…?"

"If it was all a dream you wouldn't be missin' a bloody arm." A voice sounded beside him.

"That voice is familiar…" Discord looked to where the voice sounded.

"My voice better sound bloody familiar chump for I am the one who saved your life." It was the Doctor sitting on a chair beside his bed arms and legs crossed. " How do you feel ol' buddy, I bet ya feel terrible"

Discord looked where his right arm should be, " Oh great, it wasn't a dream, now I'm missing an arm, just great."

"Just be happy you're alive and well, I'm sure your woman sure be happy."

Discord looks at the doctor with a sharp turn of his head, " Fluttershy, my Princess, is she alright?"

"She is fine lover boy, why she's in the kitchen making us all some soup." The doctor stands dusting himself off, " now rating your pain from 1 to 10 how would you rate it?"

"Fuck off"

"That bad huh?"

"I'm missing… an… arm…"

" yup, you sure are bucko"

"... fuck you…"

" I get that alot "

The lovely pink haired maiden walks into the room, "Oh you're finally awake! I'm so glad! You worried me there since there was a lot of blood and you fainting." Shy sits on the bed after handing the doctor some soup, "How are you holding up?"

"I maybe missing a bloody arm but i think i'll live, it's just strange missing it." He hovers his hand over the bandaged stomp. "It even gives me a ghostly feeling, how queer…"

"Well you are alive and that's all that matters and if I know you any better you'll find a way to get around this misfortune." She kisses his cheek, before holding up a spoon of soup. "Now eat so you can get better"

Discord sighs before slowly eating, the doctor eats, "My this is quite some mighty fine grub! What kind of soup is this madam?"

"Spinach rabbit soup"

"Mmm, I never knew you could get the lamb to be so tender" He finishes his soup quickly, "Oh and dear guard! I suggest getting used to my presence for awhile for I will stay till you are fully healed!"

Discord groans jokingly but smiles, "alright, I'll get used to it, it will be kinda nice to have some company besides my fiancee." Fluttershy smacks him softly making him chuckle.

"Well ya better get used to me humor then"

"Same to you fuckwad"

"Discord language!"

"Sorry hun…"

"Anyway Discord I got a letter from my father, we sent him the news of what happened and i think you need to read this letter." hands it over to Discord, he opens it and reads.

"All it says is that he wants to talk to me as soon as I get better, i wonder why he wants to talk to me so badly?" Discord sets the letter down thinking to himself.

Fluttershy brushes his hair out of his face, "we'll wonder about that later let's just get you fed." she holds a spoon of food to his mouth with a gentle smile.

The doctor quickly gets up, "alright I'm headin to my room yell if you need me!" scurries out of the room feeling like he should give the two privacy.

Discord steals a quick kiss from fluttershy before sipping the soup from the spoon, "Delicious, like you"

Fluttershy blushing she continues to feed him in silence then squeaks when she feels something touch her butt. "Discord!"

Discord smiles devilishly, "what?" waves his arm to show it never moved, "what's wrong my dear you jumped like you saw a spider."

The princess blinks confused, "how what?"

Something touches her again and she spins to see what touched her… nothing was there. "Discord this isn't funny what are you doing!?"

He snickered mischievously then it happens again, she turns to glare at him to only have her jaw drop, she saw what seems to be transparent claw like hand and arm that faded the closer your eyes go up his arm to his shoulder.

"Magic can do some amazing things as you can see" Discord says calmly examining the ghostly arm he created with magic.

She stutters staring, "H-how, but, what the?"

"Well you see dear i am a wizard's apprentice and he has taught me many things, and one of the things he taught me is… to make up spells and hope they work."

Fluttershy softly touches the hand just in awe by it as her hands don't fade through it, she inspects every finger and detail. Besides being see through it also didn't seem quite human, it reminded her of a mixture of his regular arm and his dragon claws.

"Does it intrigue you?" He asked as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"It's memorizing…" she can't take her eyes off the magical arm. She softly gasps as it slowly fades away leaving her to grasp at nothing.

"Sadly I can not hold it for long, so I must work on that." Cups her cheek with his actual arm. "And by the looks of things you have a fatuation with it~"

She blushes and avoids eye contact making him chuckle deeply, "makes me want to work on how long it lasts much more now."

Shy tries to hide her face, discord gets close to her ear, "but i'll save it for another day~"

The now red face princess starts slapping his chest, "so mean!"

Discord laughs before going into a coughing fit, "shit i need to cut back on the laughing for awhile…" looks at letter, "and once i'm better see what your father wants…"

Fluttershy nods and goes back to feeding him, this is gonna be a long few days.


End file.
